It all started with a child
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: She gave him her heart and he left her with a child to care for, An angry father, and disbelieving brother. She was left on the street with no one to help. What happens when a long lost childhood friend comes to give her the gental push back to her feet? He may just make her day with a box of chocolates. In the end, it would be hard to believe that It started with a child.
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you guys are thinking. Yes I have other uncompleted stories, but I've had this idea in my head for some time and it just won't go away. So, here it is.**

**Singertoheartandsoul does not. I repeat does not own ATLA. Wouldn't it be cool if I did:)**

**Chapter 1**

"_I can't believe how stupid I am!" _exclaimed the hurt 19 year old teen.

She had just found out that her boyfriend had been using her to get into her pants. While she thought he loved her. All the signs were obvious. She was just too blind to see them; too captivated in his sweet words, nice looks, and over used lines. He made her feel worthy and _wanted_. He made her want to give him anything and everything. That's what he wanted and unfortunately he got it. Now she wants it back, but unfortunately she can't get it back. To make matters worse the consequences that followed the act of love. The act she thought was out of love. Lead to a place that she wished it hadn't. It made her realize that he would not be there for her, like he said he would. It made her discover that he had been using her. Just to figure all this out she had to come to this.

Pregnancy,

That was all it took. She thought of all the things he had told her before she gave her body to him. Just thinking about it made her sick. She for the thousandth time today took a look at her stomach through the mirror. She thought about the day they told her she was pregnant and that same day he broke up with her. She had told him that she was pregnant. He did not care. He didn't want the baby. He told her that he wasn't going to care in any way for it and that he did not love her. She took one more glance and burst into tears.

After a couple of minutes she held her head high and walked out of her room. She made her way to the living room where her brother and father sat watching TV. She had been dreading today for a month, but she wanted to tell them before her stomach began to show. She walked to the TV and turned it off. In all her years she had learned that it was the only way to get their attention. Her actions were followed by a nerve wrecking silence that her father was first to break, "What's wrong katara?" he question his daughter.

"Yeah, this better be important. I was in the middle of finding out if Castle killed the women." Sokka whined childishly

"I-well- yeah it's very important. I-I-I'm pregnant. Two months to be exact." she told them stuttering through her words. She had been responsible all her life and this was quiet unexpected.

"Excuse me, what?" growled Hakoda. Her father had never spoken to her in that tone of voice. It frankly scared her. Sokka who had remained silent this whole time spoke up anger dripping through his voice, "Who's that things father?"

"It's a baby, not a thing, and why don't you ask your friend Jet!" she growled standing up for the growing living being in her stomach.

"No, Jet wouldn't do that. He is my best friend. You two are not dating and I trust him. You probably making this up so that you don't get in trouble!" her brother exclaimed sticking up for his **_friend_**. Katara couldn't believe that he was actually siding with Jet than his own sister. To make matters worse her father said, "Katara leave, you have dishonored our family."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. My father was kicking me out, his own flesh and blood. I couldn't help think that what I heard was a mistake and before I had a chance to think about it I spoke on pure instinct, "What-what?"

"Leave, as of today you are no longer a member of this family," growled my father.

I turned to my brother for back up, but he just turned his head toward the door. I can't believe he disowned me. I had always been the responsible one and after all these years he kicks me out. I made one mistake. Sokka has made more. Is that all it takes, one mistake? I thought they would understand. I thought they would be there for me. We are family. Family is supposed to stick together through thick and thin. I knew he would be mad, but this is outrageous. I guess I have been blinder than I thought. Did they ever love? Was I just there to do the things my mother used to do before her death? Was I just there to be a replacement of my mother? I guess I have been alone all these years. Did my mom even love me? Is she the only one who loves me? What about Gran Gran? Does she love me? I may never know because as soon as I leave this house I no longer have a home or house for the matter.

* * *

"Nice work twinkles. After you attend that press conference next week you may just find your face on every build board across the country." Toph praised me. It was a bit weird, but it felt nice. She was not only my CFO, but my friend. She's like a sister to me: A sister that rarely praised me and loved showing love with physical pain, a good sister none the less.

"Thanks Toph. It means a lot coming from you." I answered her with a smile. She may not be able to see very well from a distance, but somehow she can feel my lips lift. Sometimes I wonder if I should be worried she does my paper work.

"Yeah, yeah I love ya too," she told me passively. An ordinary person would find it rude, but I was used to it. I honestly find it amusing. She has a problem showing affection, but I know she cares.

"So, did you ever talk to the Republic magazine of chocolates?" I asked her. I've wanted to get our chocolate on that magazine as an advertisement. I am on my way of making Avatar industry's chocolate national. It's my goal; I'd try with everything I have, like Roku would have wanted it.

"Yeah, in fact, they are all in for it. They just want some samples." She tells me before adding air quotes and rolling her eyes, "just to insure they are making a wise decision.

"Toph, this is amazing! Thank you!" I told her grabbing her into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." she laughed

"Sorry."

"It's cool, I'll see you around, bye," she waved

"Bye." I told her walking out of my office and into the parking lot. After I found my car I got on and began to drive home.

So many things have changed in the last three years. I graduated high school and started college. I got kicked out of college before finishing my second year. What was I thinking? I mean I am not financially instable, far from it actually. I'm 20, almost 21. I still can't believe how fate has been with me. I've become a multi -millionaire practically overnight.

Roku, one of the college admission counselors, professor, and famous researcher in cancer left me a chocolate company with secret chocolate recipe. The company didn't even have a name. The chocolate was only made on special occasions by Roku himself. I had to start from zero, but I don't mind. Thanks to his chocolates I went from struggling to pay rent to moving from my crappy apartment into a cozy one and now I'm excited to move once more. Toph thought it would be good for safety and privacy. I just like the freedom and space it'll provide. Best part is that I own it. That and I can buy all the furniture and stuff to my taste. It's the reason why I haven't moved yet. I'm in no rush, so I'll keep driving in my little car.

I hope things go well in that press conference. It was Toph's idea after all. I wonder what my parents will think when they see me back home. I know that the things they did was their way guiding me, but I can't help feel resentment. They just ... I can't even talk about. It doesn't matter.

I have a long day tomorrow, what I need is get some furniture, and that's what I'll do.

**Hope you guys liked it. It's a bit slow and leaves you with a question, but do not fear. This only the first chapter, I've got nada to say so, adiós amigos!**

**Oh, and don't forget to leave a review. I want to know what you think of my story. Hopefully, it's good thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I haven't updated this since last year! I make it sound so long! He he, but it was pretty long though. I'm sorry. I really tried, but I couldn't figure out how to write this. I'm not completely pleased with this, but it's as close as its gonna get to what I wanted to write in the first place.**

**This story is one that I'm anticipated to see how it turns out and I've got this one idea for it. Anyway, I hope guys like it and sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Atla! I'm not awesome enough. *sniffles***

Chapter 2

Katara walked down the street with a little more than 50 dollars in her pocket. Her stomach rumbled with every step she took. Her hair was becoming wetter by the second and tears were starting to come out of her eyes as she rubbed her stomach.

"I know. I'll find us something to eat. I promise." She told the little life in her stomach. Her eyes flooded with tears. Everything was a mess. Her credit card was canceled, bank account empty, and savings gone. Everything her father had control over. Gone. As if it never existed. Although, she did find about 150 dollars in one of her savings accounts before it was canceled as well. She had a feeling Sokka had something to do with that.

It had been a couple of days since her father banished her and she didn't have the strength to face him, not after the way he kicked her out. She had a small job, but she quit after her discover and, she thought, she would be going back to campus in a matter of weeks-days.

A baby had never been part of her game plan. She had planned to study hard, work hard, and no boys. That was thrown out the window when she met smooth, handsome, varsity football captain Jet Clarke. She was enamored with him. He was sweet and good looking, the image of the perfect guy. Maybe too perfect. She let appearances cloud her judgement. So, when he decided that he wanted more than heated kisses in the dark, she gave herself without much of a second thought.

It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair, but there was no use complaining over it now. Everything was all said and done, all that was left was to move on. She didn't have much of a choice. She needed to find a way to care for her child, abortion wasn't an option. She could die in that second, but she'd be damned if anyone tried to take the growing child's life.

She had never that she'd be in this position growing up. Hey had changed her and she contributed, but the difference was that she doing the responsible thing. Hey had been quick to suggest abortion. The more she thought of... It made her sick. He made her sick. The baby seemed to agree as she felt a slight movement in her abdomen.

Abortion was-is a choice made by women that either don't care or are going through a really bad time period in their lives. Whatever the reason, it doesn't excuse the sin. It was human, a baby. Just because it didn't have legs, hands, or even a brain, it didn't-doesn't mean that it's not alive. She could lie to herself and say that it wasn't alive, but the truth was simple. The minute-second that kettle cell is made...that baby has life and no one has the right to take it away.

She walked past and abortion building watching a young woman make her way inside. The lady turned to face Katara almost as if telling her to follow. Katara gripped the small bump of her stomach speeding past the death chamber. Goosebumps formed at the thought. Abortion wasn't a choice for her to make, nor was it a solution. She knew that much.

There was a part of her that pondered abortion, but the bigger part kept her going. She'd never forgive herself if she went through with it. It was very dangerous and cost a lot of money. The damage to her heart, that would kill her. She'd have the face of an unborn child engraved in her head. She'd never survive that. Jet may have left her alone along with her family, but she had her baby. They didn't take it all. She'd find a way to survive, all she had to do was look.

She felt the organism flutter encouraging her to do so. She smiled and rubbed the small of her stomach," Alright, let's find ourselves something to eat."

0o0-

Knowing my sister the way I know her. It's obvious she wouldn't have money on her. So, I placed money in one of her bank accounts before my dad had time to empty it. The more I think about what happened. I just want Suki to come back from Kyoshi and smack my head silly. She's my little sister. I'll admit I was mad and hurt, but I can't believe how I handled it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

The idea of Jet and my sister angers me. Jet is the biggest flirt I know and player, but we've known each other since freshman year of college. I've grown to trust him. He does stupid things, but he has a good heart. This just seemed. I just...I can't...Jet wouldn't do that to my sister.

Katara, she's the responsible and honest one. She wouldn't lie to me like that. She's just not like that, so with all these thoughts I drive to his apartment.

The anger I've been holding these past days is starting to rise. I just want to go and knock his door down. My sister wouldn't lie. He better have a good explanation.

I just I want my sister to come back home. I've told my dad, but he seems as stubborn as ever. He thinks this will teach her some kind of lesson. I know it hurts him to have her gone. He spends a lot of time in her room. Everything is just as she left it. I think its just his pride. I keep telling him that he could teach her a lesson that had her at home. She's pregnant and she needs a family to be there for her.

We were mad, but even I think it was harsh to kick her out. It's too late to change what I said, but I really do regret it. I just hope she's okay, where ever she is. Uh! I want to pull my hairs out! I'm such an idiot! I can't do anything, but smack my fist against the steering wheel of my car. I'm just so angry. I can't even get the right words to explain what I'm feeling.

I park my car in the visitor whatever thing. I don't care right now. Everything is just unimportant right know. My mission is to find Jet and beat his a...talk to him and get him to confess...tell me about my sister and him.

He can skip the details. I don't need to know everything. Considering everything, I just want the truth and I've spent a lot of time in the gym lately. If it's anything to go by, this won't be the usual visits.

I'm about to pound my fist to his door, but I catch my hand, and knock lightly. Maybe too lightly, I raise my fist to knock again before stopping when I hear talking. I know it's considered snooping or invasion of privacy, but by the tones of voice, it sounds serious. Little did I know that the conversation would set me on fire.

"Listen Jet, we've been thinking" paused the voice that I'm assuming is Smellerbee, Jet's younger sister, "Maybe you should talk to katara."

There was a silence and I can almost feel the tension through the door or maybe it's mine. I don't know and I don't really care. I'm not liking where this is going.

"Why I already told her it's not mine." Responded Jet calmly, at least that's what it sounded like to me and some how it made me angry. It added fuel to my burning fire.

" Jet I think you need to take responsibility for your actions and so does Longshot."

"Well I told that if she wanted to be with me then she should trash that thing because it ain't mine" two gasps came from the room and I placed my fist in my mouth, he told her to do an abortion. That mother fucking son of a bitch. It was so fast some how I had managed to knock his door down as Smellerbee said, "How could you do that to her, to your child!"

I stomped my way up to Jet gripped his collar and separated his ass from the cushion on the couch. His eyes widened and I gritted my teeth, "You did what?"

0o0-

_And we are back. __A couple hours ago recent multi millionaire Aang white owner of Avatar chocolate industries attended a press meeting. Now you may be wondering what's so special about this young man. Other than the fact his chocolates are just to die for. Well ladies this man is only about twenty and boy is he a handful of delicious. Get this, he's single-_

_..._

_Aang white owner of the delicious chocolates made by Avatar industries attended a press meeting earlier today. It's amazing to believe that he managed so much in a little bit over two years with a nameless company and delicious chocolate recipes. __Especially, in a busy city like Republic city-_

_…_

_Hoy, dueño de los chocolates Avatar, Aang White, tuvo una junta de prensa en la tarde. Es increible como este joven, tan solo con veinti-uno años de edad, levanto su empresa y se a hecho-_

_…_

" Come on, Aang. It's not that bad." said Zuko with a look of amusement.

"Not that bad" paused Aang with pursed lips, " not that bad, huh."

"Okay then." he told him standing to his feet. Zuko turned to the door as Toph made her appearance. She watch as Aang looked around his living room like a maniac. She turned to Zuko and he just shrugged.

Aang looked at the pair and sat down with his hands full of objects. He looked at them signaling to listen. He held up his tablet, his laptop, a hand full of magazines, newspapers, and his phone. Zuko gave him his usual bored look as Aang scowled at him. His arms crossed, Aang silently demanded them to look at each. Zuko turned to Toph and half-hearted rolled her eyes. Zuko picked up the laptop and Toph the tablet. Although, both held different object, the first thing that popped up was news on none other than the company they worked for and it's owner.

"Okay, so what." Zuko told him, " the internet travels fast."

Aang didn't say anything or do anything, but push the magazines and newspapers over. Zuko grabbed the newspapers and Toph the magazines. They came across the same conclusion. Aang looked at them expectantly. Zuko looked around awkwardly as he rubbed his hands together.

"I didn't know they could make newspapers so quickly" tried Toph sheepishly.

Seeing Aang's unsatisfied face, she sighed and said," Look, things will be a little hectic for sometime. You should be glad. It means the company is going up." Aang knew that it was a good thing, but he wasn't used to the spotlight.

"I know, but I moved into this loft so that I could relax and enjoy it. I don't ask for much. I'm a simple guy with simple needs. I really liked the freedom this place gives me, but it's frustrating that I can't watch my own television because all there is on is ME! "

Toph looked at him apologetically," You should go out for a drive and clear your head."

She practically pushed him out the door before slamming it on his face. He let out huff of air and exasperated when Toph cracked the door open," Buy yourself something pretty."

Great! Even his home was being invaded.

Maybe they are right. I haven't been in the best of moods lately with all the time the company has been taking and getting the legal paper work to make the factory bigger. I know that it has been hard on Zuko considering he deals with all of that. Luckily, he knows how to handle himself. I would have ripped my hairs by now.

Somehow, the idea sound hilarious right now. These past three years. What was I thinking? I wasn't financially stable when I came here, but I had saved money. I thought that I would find a job sooner or later, and I did. I had partial scholarships that would pay for my education. I was ready.

After I got kicked out for idiotic reasons that just make me angry at the stupid university and…

I started to doubt and wish I could go back to my home with my parents. Then I realized that it wasn't that I was not ready. I was simply touched by the unfairness of life, but I got up, and that's enough proof for me to understand that I was ready. I often think that it was my parents who weren't ready for me leave. Before I moved out of my parent's house they tried to get me to stay. That I had a better chance there for an education and that I wouldn't have to worry about money. They were right, for I was offered a few full scholarships at some schools inside the state. The thing is that I had a chance to make my dreams a reality. I was not going to let that slip from my finger tips. I wanted to be someone and the best of people start here in Republic city. I know that if you try hard enough it doesn't matter where you are, but I wanted to challenge my self and my parents didn't understand that.

After these long three years, it doesn't matter anymore. I've lost contact of my parents and as sad as it makes me I have accepted it. I have to. My business is going up and I can't be constantly worried like this. I cant help it sometimes, like right now. It's just over whelming. There are times when I just don't know where to start. I don't know what to do with myself. I feel like I may not be able to handle it. Maybe, Toph is right and I am just being a worry wart. Just the thought makes me roll my eyes. She can be so childish at times. That's besides the point. I just can't help to worry sometimes. Well, I guess the weather fits my mood or my mood fits the weather; Cloudy skies with lots of rain. Maybe, if chocolate business doesn't work out, I could go into the weather forecast business.

0o0-

I kept on walking holding tight my sandwich, trying to saver the taste, but finding it difficult as my stomach growled in defiance. Yeah, that sounds great. I just love figurative language. When I first started thinking about college, my father was quick to suggest doctor. I at the time wanted to be a lawyer. My father being a judge was not pleased. He often spoke of people that defended to wrong person and how some only cared about the money they'd get paid. Then I pictured myself going to war, which my father immediately shot down. I can't really say anything about that one.

It's not that I don't want to protect my country, but I just don't think I'm cut out for that. Although, what brought me to ponder the idea will never be forgotten, admiration. Those men and women that fight every day risking their lives… It's something that I will never know, but the bravery and self sacrifices that it must take is enough for me to be grateful. Even if it's not the life for me.

Anyways, after my brief moment of army thoughts, I finally stuck with one. I wanted to become a novelist. When I told my father, he laughed. That's what he did. I had never liked writing nor reading. When I turned sixteen I found a hidden love for novels. Being a teen age girl I fell in love with romance, but as grew, I read suspense, historical fiction, humor. My genre's began to spread.

During that time, my father had drowned himself in work. My mother had been murdered weeks prior. Her case was closed and never solved. My new love for books helped me get through. They sent me into another dimension. Where I could feel happiness, love, adventure, and I loved every second of it.

Junior year, we were assigned to write a short story about anything. I wrote it and got a zero. English had never been my strong suit. I lacked vocabulary skills, punctuation, and of course, grammar. Although, my teacher sat me down and said," Katara, I'm going to be honest and say I had to fight flushing my eyeballs out when I read this, but I think it has a lot of potential. "

Pakku had never been one to fool around. He told me to go home and look it over. I did even if he wouldn't change my grade. As I looked over it. I thought it was pretty good. I looked at and I got an itch to write. I wrote and wrote till my hand prints were visible on the keys of my laptop. I had gotten the an idea for my first book ever. I got about 17 chapters when I stopped. I didn't look at it again till the summer before senior year. I was still in love with the idea of my book, but I looked at it, it was just bad. It lacked description and more feeling, voice. So, I erased everything and wrote it again. As I wrote I connected my own emotions to what I was writing and tried to think of other books I had read. See the format. Eventually, my writing grew better and my own style popped out.

So, eventually novelist somehow popped in my head.

My father was stuck in the past. When my mother was alive, when things were different. Although that didn't stop me. I was attending a community college in the earth kingdom that I managed to cover with scholarships and grants, but that doesn't matter anymore because I won't be going back.

I finished my sandwich just in time to see the rain start to drop, great. On the other side the road was a bus stop, the kind that has shelter on it. I moved to walk towards it, but cars immediately filled that path. Meanwhile, my clothes where getting soaked by the second. The breeze the came from the cars going at who know how many miles per hour didn't help. It was then, just standing there that I realized how tired I really was. I began to lid my eyes and sway. As I made a move to fall, I distantly heard sudden halt of a vehicle. A door open and close and as I fell a pair of warm..arms?... Caught me. I opened my eyes to meet soft grey ones, but I was just too tired. I curled up and fell asleep.

0o0-

"Hey Aang raining pretty-whoa" Haru lifted his eyebrows at me as he turned to face me.

"You're wet. Like really wet" he told me.

"Really didn't notice" I remarked

"No need for sarcasm. So who's the unconscious babe?" he questioned me

"Sorry, my car decided to die on my way home." I apologized before continuing "As for her I don't know. She was outside on the side of the road and I felt bad."

"You know Aang. That big heart of yours is going to get you in trouble some day." he a replied

"I'll be fine Haru. Could you please get me a doctor?" I told him, not in the mood for all this drama.

"Alright, just let me make the call lover boy" he teased making me groan in frustration and embarrassment. i wasn't in love with the girl. I didn't know her.

"Just do your job... Lobby boy"

"Really, that's the best you can do. You disappoint me. Haven't Toph and I taught you better? He scolded raising his hand over his heart with a fake sad look in his face. I just rolled my eyes and walked away" Just get the doctor!"

I took the elevator up and let me tell you. There is only one word to describe it, crowded. As if to make matters worse everyone just stared at me. I usually take the stairs when the elevator is full, but I really don't feel like climbing five flights of stairs, especially with her on my arms. She's not heavy, but still I'm very tired and wet. That's probably another reason for attention. Luckily the elevator doors opened and released me from there. I walked up to my door and took out my key. On the table there was a note, Zuko left with Toph who knows where. I can't read Toph's rushed hand writing. I walked into my room and set her down on my bed. I would have taken her to the guest room, but it was farther away and my arms were sore.

She was staring to worry me. It had been at least fifteen minutes and she was still asleep. I am no doctor, but it doesn't take a genius to know that something isn't right. As if reading my mind there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, I am Doctor Sanchez. I was informed to see someone." the man in the white coat with a black medical kit said to me. He gave me a weird look. I was still wet after all. I don't really blame him.

"Ah, yes right this way" I answered him leading him to the room with the mysterious girl inside. "I just got here and well I didn't really get a chance to dry her. I'm really worried she hasn't woken up yet. She just fell asleep all of the sudden"

The doctor seemed to ponder over what I just said before walking up to her. He softly pulled her hairs out of the way. His eyes seemed to widen and he wasted no time in checking he vitals. He sighed and turned to face me. I must have a worried look on my face for he began to speak.

"She should be fine, but I suggest making her some tea. Make sure that she is warm and that she does not get worked up. If she gets a fever put a towel over her forehead and absolutely no medicine. If she becomes real ill bring her to the hospital. If her feet become swollen give her foot massages. It's normal for woman in Katara's condition." He explained. I nodded, but realized that he had used her name or at least I thought.

"Oh and get her out of those clothes quickly" he added.

"Wait, how do you know her name?" I interrogated him.

"She came about a month ago to my office. I was the doctor that informed her that she was pregnant." he explained. Well that makes more since. That was in till I realized what he said this girl is pregnant." I remember how worried she was. She didn't know how to tell you or how you would react." Me, but she doesn't even know me. She does seem a bit familiar though. I think it's her name. It reminds me of... No way, I'm probably letting my mind wander too much. Still, her beautiful bronze skin does remind me a lot of... No, I don't think this is her. That would be too much to ask. I don't know this girl and don't understand why the doctor is talking to me as if I did. My wanders along until I realize that he probably thinks I'm her boy friend or something.

"I guess everything turned out okay. Well I better get going. Good luck." he said as he left the room leaving me dumbfound. He was definitely right about one thing. I was definitely going to need good luck.

**Did you guys like it? Leave it in a review. I hope you did, if not sorry to waste your time:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't talk too long, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender, it's characters, or any quotes, direct lines that may or may not appear in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

"Answers me!" I push on his chest. I'm on the verge of tears, but I feel nothing other than anger. An unbelievable amount of rage courses through my veins.

"Sokka…"he chokes out.

My grip on his neck tightens as I speak, "Did you fuck with my sister? Yes or no."

Our eyes meet in a heated glaze. A flare of betrayal sparks in me. He doesn't need to answer. Mother fucking son of a bitch! My fist raises up to make contact with his face. An ugly crack seems to come from his nose as it proceeds to bleed uncontrollably.

His hand soaks with his nose bleed. I grab his shirt and I couldn't give a fuck if I walk out of here with bloody hands.

"Did you or did you not tell her to get an abortion?" The words taste vile in my mouth even after they're out.

His head falls down as he mutters, "Yes."

I grab harshly on his chin making sure to leave bruises, "Say it to my face!"

"Alright, yes! But that kid she has isn't mine!" He exclaims, somehow, breaking from my grasp.

I clench my fist together, "How, my sister isn't like the other hoes you sleep around with! Is that what you're saying. My sister a slut."

His eyes widen, "No, shit man, I really liked your sister. I wanted to tell you, but you know me. I was afraid of your reaction. I thought you might stop me from seeing her."

I know Jet. He can be a asshole at times, but he's honest right now. I lower my voice, "You have a shit way of showing it."

"I know I fucked up. But believe me. Its not my kid. I tried looking into it, but it's impossible."

"How?! You just said you've been bedding my sister. Come on, we're not five anymore!" My anger is back as soon as it came.

He turns to walk to the door. There's a table near with a stack of junk paper. He takes out an envelope and hands it to me. He motions me to read it. I scan the envelope.

Republic city hospital

I pull the flap open and take out a bunch of papers. I skim through them all until some catch my attention. I give him an astonished look. He sighs and lets out.

"I'm infertile."

**Aang**

"When I said buy yourself something pretty, I didn't mean this."deadpans Toph pointing at the mocha skinned girl on my bed.

"I didn't think he'd take it literally." Frowns Zuko before adding, "Oh, I've got my head up in paper work! Aang I'm not sure this is legal…"

I have spent the past half hour listening to them rant from exasperated to worried to astonished to concerned to just tired. I would have cleared everything up if they would let me speak, but it's okay. I'm really am enjoying their change of reactions. It's hilarious if not embarrassing.

They stare at me for the longest time. I take a deep breath once I'm sure they have run out of things to say.

"Well, now, if you're finally done…I didn't buy her. I found her on the street-"

"The street!"gasps out Zuko.

"Are you nuts! Do you know what will happen if this gets out to the press. It could ruin you!" Admonished Toph.

I roll my eyes as they begin to mutter within themselves. I take a seat on the bed and rest my cheek in my hand. The whisper and in between it all, I vaguely hear the words and phrases, finally lost it, police, law, lawyer not miracle worker, mental facility.

"Okay, enough!" I scowl at them, "I found her on the street on the verge of passing out. I just wanted to help her, not fuck her. Hell, I'm not some kind of rapist."

I can tell they seem shocked at my out burst. Heck, I'm shocked as well. My mind is too tangled to be dealing with this. I hold my forehead with exasperation. Zuko looks down at his shoes.

"Oh…"

A laugh comes from the door way. We turn to see Haru leaning in the doorway, "And that is how you get Aang, Aang-ry."

"Alright guys, you know Aang very well. That was way out of line. I may be a rich, pretty boy, but even I didn't question Aang."

Haru's dad owns the building. Haru has always had money and even now, he makes his living as Architect. The best at that too. Although, he tends to lobby for the humble feel to it and he likes to see the embarrassing things that happen in the lobby. Needless to say, he always has something to say. Now, when it comes to his personal life, knowing him how I know him, that guy doesn't have a boring bone in his body.

I give Haru a look, "Okay, I did, but I didn't assume anything!"

"Guys, I know we're all under a lot of stress, so instead of taking all this nonsense to heart. How about I make some of Roku's special hot chocolate?" I ask.

Zuko's face immediately brighten at thought of the drink. Toph tries to look indifferent at the prospect. Haru on the other hand doesn't bother hiding his enthusiasm.

"Do you even have to ask?"

**Sokka**

I stare at the papers and then back at Jet. If he isn't the father, then who?

"I don't know."

I look at him for the longest time before it hits my head. My anger slow comes back again. Smellerbee makes way to my side, but long-shot stops her with a meaningful look. I have to admit that their form of communication is quite admirable.

Long-shot isn't much of a talker. I'm not sure of the back story, all I know is that he only speaks when absolutely necessary. I tear my gaze from them.

"Did you ever take Katara to the Fire house?"

He seems generally perplexed by the question, "Yeah, why."

The Fire house is a night club in down town Republic city. Dad has been working a case. A young woman has sued them for slipping drugs into the drinks at the bar. It's been rumored that the owner sells for a 'night' the ones that have been drugged enough to men and woman alike. I don't think it's true considering how risky it is to hide, but I'm about to find out.

"Do you remember anything?"

He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He rubs his hands together, "It was about two months ago. We each bought a drink. I went to the bathroom and came back. We finished our drinks and danced some, then we got another drink…it gets a bit fussy after that. I think that we talked to this other couple…but I'm not sure."

"Jet do you think that maybe you and Katara were raped?"

His eyes look up at mine and it's all I need to know. I lower my voice, "I'm sorry for breaking your nose, but what you suggested for my sister. Abortions are not only dangerous, but sinful. If you liked her so much, you would have faced this better. I know I'm a hypocrite because I wasn't there for my sister, but at least I'm trying to rectify it."

I don't say anything else. I've lost my best friend and there is nothing I can do about it.

"Sokka, will we ever be okay?"

"I don't think so."

I don't know how I could get past this. Our friendship feels broken, but at the moment I'm far more worried for Katara. She's sure Jet is the father of her unborn child, but now she's completely unaware of the reality. She was most likely raped and she doesn't know it.

My baby sister was raped, I have failed her.

**Aang**

"She's pregnant!"

I nod my head in the direction of my room. I can't help feel a bad giving away that information, but I know my friends. They are the most trustworthy people I know. Besides, the girl needs help.

"Judging by what you told us…the boyfriend probably didn't take it too well."

I shake my head at them, "It doesn't matter, as long as she's here we have to be as helpful as we can."

"That means, be nice Toph." Smirks Haru.

I roll my eyes as they begin to bicker. Zuko gives me a look he often gives the opposing side in court. His eyes look me up and down gauging my expression.

"What's so special about her."

I'm suddenly brought back to my visit to the southern water tribe. Years flash through my eyes before I answer, "She reminds me of someone I met a long time ago."

He doesn't ask anything else and I don't offer more. A groan escapes passes his lips as Haru yelps for help. I give him a cheeky grin as we walk to pry Toph off of a suffocating Haru.

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Dad, come on!"

I scream into the megaphone. He flinches away from the files. He glares at me as I yell at him for the thousandth time. We haven't heard from Katara in over a week. Since then, he's been drowning himself into his work. I can't say I haven't drowned myself in his work either. The club file has been my top priority these past few days. I've been trying to speak with him since I found out, but I've been quite unsuccessful.

"What is it Sokka?"

I ignore his exasperated tone, "Do you remember the Fire house?"

"The one with where the owner got away for lack of evidence," dad states darkly, "Run by none other than Ozai."

I nod my head, "The leader of the biggest gang in the Republic city."

"He's escaped each and every crime he's ever been accused of," Dad mutters angrily.

I nod my head. I hold as much resentment for that man as he does. My mother was killed when I was nine by one of his goons. We were in for a visit in the winter. Gran Gran had moved to the city after Grand Pakku got a job transfer. Katara and I were out in the snow. Mom was watching with dad from the porch. They came by with their cars and opened fire. Dad was lucky. A bullet merely scratched him. Mom had been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. She received two shots in the wrong places. A case of bad luck, or good luck, she died almost instantly. The doctor said she wasn't in pain for too long.

"That's the one," I tell him, "It's safe to assume that you believe the girls _and guys _that testified of rape along with being drugged?"

Dad scoffs, "That's not even a question."

"Wait," he pauses. Oh, busted, "How do you know that?"

"You know that doesn't matter right now," I tell him.

"Sokka, that's classified information!" he scolds, "Did you look through my things?"

I rub my face, "That's not important."

He crosses his arms as I find a way to break this down to him. I know that when I do, he's going to go ballistic on Jet or someone, something. I scratch the side of my head, "Jet isn't the father of Katara's child."

"She lied," Dad asks with disappointment.

"Not exactly," I shake my head as he looks at with confusion etched on his face, "She thinks the baby is Jet's, but he's infertile."

He sighs, "Then whose is it?"

His hands clench, "Jet-took-her-to-the-fire-house-and-he-thinks-they-may-have-been-drugged."

He looks at me wide eyed. I press my lips tightly together. He somehow managed to string my words together enough to ask in both fear and anger, "What are you trying to say?"

I take deep breath, "We believe Katara may have been drugged and raped."

I sneak a peek at my dad to see a look on his face I've only ever seen once in my life before. His blue eyes turn cold, calculating, and unforgiving. He's out for blood and someone is at the top his list. Hatred has rooted in him. However, I see it clear with determination and remorse. In that moment, I know. I have my dad back.

* * *

_**Katara**_

I open my eyes slowly. White paint is all I can make out through the fuzziness of my sleepy eyes. I yawn closing my eyes. Sleepy tears hang at the edge of my eyes as I try to sooth the soft pounding in my head. My body protests as I raise myself in a sitting position. For a few moments, I'm slightly disoriented.

I look down at the soft cotton white sweatpants and matching shirt. I don't remember buying these. A creamy colored blanket covers me. It's so nice and cozy. I don't want to get up. I wish I could just stay here all day and not worry. Wait a minute…

"Where am I?"

I throw the blanket off myself and slid off the bed. A wave of nausea makes fall back. I pull in large breath of air and gently try to lift myself. I swallow down a horrid taste in my mouth and move the door. Everything comes back to me in a flash. There is only one question left, "How did I get here?"

At least, I should stick to one question at a time. With that in mind, I push myself out of the room. My feet tremble slightly. I make to what appears the living room before rubbing my stomach soothingly. I almost smile, the bump feels slightly bigger. I sit down on a black, smooth, but soft couch. The pillows feel nice on my back. I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I'm too tired to run.

I look out to see big glass windows with the view of Republic City. Wow, it looks beautiful. I've never noticed how alive the city looks in the dark. I blink several times when the lights suddenly turn on. I rub my eyes and make out a masculine body behind them. When my eyes focus, I'm shocked to see who it is. I can't believe it. Those grey eyes, the tattoos. It has to be.

"Aang?"

He quirks an eyebrow, "Do I know you?"

Cross my arms. Maybe, it's not him. Although, I know one thing that will prove me right, "Penguin sledding rings a bell?"

He looks equally shocked before smiling goofily. I can't say I've never seen it. We don't waste time with pleasantries. We pull each other into a hug. A laugh bubbles from our chests and leaves out our mouths. He pulls away, but his hands remain on my shoulders, "I can't believe it's you!"

"I can't believe you!" I grin, "You're so grown up!"

"I wasn't sure if it was you, but what do you know?" he offers a toothy grin.

I smirk, "I thought for minute that you had forgotten about me."

"Katara, please you insult me," he feigns indignation.

It's almost like we're children again. All that we need is Sokka to tease and make sarcastic jokes. We'd be the boomer-Aang squad again. It was Sokka's idea for a name of our little gang. We had met one day over eight years ago. After the attempted genocide of the air nations, air nomads from the temples were temporarily relocated. Aang being from the southern air temple was sent to the southern water tribe, my birth place.

We spent a lot of time with his uncle, Gyatso. His parents had left to the earth kingdom in order to find a job. They don't like the cold very much. I remember the first time I saw Aang clear as a day. He had jumped off of Appa; his flying bison. He landed on an icy patched. I had run over to find him with his eyes closed shut. Sokka was quick to poke him. I still can't help rolling my eyes when I think about it.

Aang opened his eyes, blinked, and the first thing he said was, 'Will you go penguin sledding with me?'

* * *

_**Aang**_

I gently pull her to sit on the couch. Our reunion has passed and I have questions I need to get answered. Katara has always been my friend. Even after I moved the earth kingdom we kept in contact. We would often text, call, video chat. After I came to Republic City I had to make some scarifies. My phone was one of them. I lost Katara's number in it.

"Katara, what happened to you?"

She curls her feet under her chin, "My dad kicked me out."

I scoff. What is it today with fathers? She looks at me with question written all over, "What happened to you."

"I told dad I wasn't taking the Scholarship," I deadpan, "He cut me off from everything."

"I didn't think he's react so bad," she gasps.

Neither did I. All I know is that when I got here my savings accounts had been frozen. I was on my own and my mother had done nothing to stop him. It doesn't matter. I have more money than I could ask for now. That's beside the point.

"You're pregnant."

Her blue eyes widen, "How do you know?"

"Dr. Sanchez told me. He thought I was your boyfriend," I respond.

I watch her eyes darken. I'm guessing my guess was correct. Her boyfriend left her after she found out. There are so many questions I want to ask. I need to ask, but I hold my hand out. She takes and I lead her back to the guest room. She looks at me with gratitude as I lay her in bed. Tomorrow, she's bound to be the stubborn little thing she is. Tonight, she's just too tired.

I pull the blankets over her as she tries to speak. I press my fingers to her mouth with quiet motion. She glares and grin, "We'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also, don't like disclaimers so I'm going to do one last one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the last airbender and never will for the remainder of this story.**_

_**Also, guys come on. Let's be adults about this. I personally dislike abortions. There is the possibility of adoption and we have birth control. In the end, people make mistake, not the living being. I don't care what people say. Once there has been a baby made, the baby is alive even if said baby has no hands or feet yet. I don't see how anybody has the right to take a life away. I don't live in a world of unicorns and rainbows, but I know this. I wouldn't be here if abortion was an out for bad timing.**_

_**Please, everyone, just respect one another's thoughts and opinions. I don't blame anyone who has done an abortion even if I'm not fond of them. Who am I to judge? Still, use reviews to express thoughts on my story. The reviews on abortion have given me no clue on what you're thinking about my story. (I didn't understand what one of the reviews was trying to say.)**_

_**Don't forget to review! And please don't turn my story into a review place for immaturity. Although, I do love puns, and jokes, oh and riddles! **_

_**Thanks you guys!**_

_**-Singertoheartandsoul**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I take a deep whiff of my pillow only to realize it isn't my pillow. This one smells different. I sit up and remember where I am. With a sigh I stretch my limbs. From the corner of my eye, I catch sight of a stack of clothing. I blink slowly and before tentatively rising from the bed to the clothing on the vanity.

Maybe it's the sleep acting, but I don't question it. Gently, I pick them up and walk into the bathroom on the right side wall of the bed. I try not to think of the clothing I'm wearing as I slip them off. With a soft sigh I step into the warm rushing water. It almost feels like it's been a century since I've felt this good

I'm not sure how long I've been here, but when I do get out I blush as I realize there is a pair of bra and panties in the clothing. The idea of Aang this out for me is embarrassing. I shake away any questions of how close he got my size of clothing. Instead, I focus on the fact that I have never liked leggings as much as I do know and the baby blue tunic dress shirt looks great with my skin tone.

I gently rub my shoulders as I walk out into the living room. To myself, I'm greeted with some mutter. My breath catches as I notice a familiar tattooed bald head. My hands immediately intertwine with each other. I offer a tiny smile when he turns around. A look of surprise crosses his face when he sees me, but he gives me a wide smile.

His hands are busy trying to work on his solid navy tie as if it were rocket science. I roll my eyes and take it from his hands. He watches as I manage to get it done. With a smile, I continue to button up his dark vest, and follow with his blazer. He adjusts the cuffs of his white dress shirt before asking, "Where'd you learn to do that."

"My brother Sokka often goes to these events. He plans to run for council men," I tell him.

He laughs through wide eyes, "Who would have guessed?"

I follow him as he makes his way to the kitchen. His home is big, yes. I'd be a fool not to notice. It's hard to believe the sweet and simple nomadic kid I knew owns all of this. His kitchen, however, puts everything else to same. There's a mixture of modern high tech machinery and conservative antique design. It is truly beautiful. Silently, he pulls out a jar of orange juice and two glasses. He offers my seat and then I notice the table is already made with an assortment fruits, vegetables, and meat the occasional.

"I'm that big of a fan of meat, but a craving here and there works."

We're well into our meal when I find the courage to speak, "I- Aang, I want to thank you."

He regards me through a careful gaze, but I can see gentle fondness of an old friend, "You have no idea what this means to me and the clothes. You didn't have to."

He smiles, "It was no problem, and a good friend of mine brought them. Said you could keep them, her mother's always buying her these. Toph is more of a jeans and converse kind of girl outside of work."

"They're quite beautiful, but does that include the…"

Aang chuckles, "No, she stopped by a store. I don't think you'd be very comfortable if I had?"

I shake my head, "No offense."

For a moment we're children again. My past is erased from my memory and I can speak freely from all these worries. A soft smile covers my face as I observe him speaking. His eyes light up and hands move animatedly as he tells me about his business. I don't understand most of it, but I can tell he adores it. I feel a twinge at the thought of returning to school. There's no way I could return now; however, his bright smile makes me happy for him.

"We've been working on a new recipe for a whole new division of chocolates and that has me excited!"

"That sounds like of work and temptation."

He grins mischievously, "I get a sample."

I shake my head, of course. I bite my lip, "I guess that explains the house."

"This is recent; it was the second thing a I bought after I made a couple of millions," he nods.

I choke on my orange juice, "Excuse me, did you say _millions?"_

He nods once more. I blow out a puff of air, "How did you star this company and when did?"

He's told me about his projects, but I didn't think that his company. I turn my attention to the far corner of the table. A picture of him is on the front cover. I gape from him to the newspaper. He shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. His eyes however gain a distant look as if remembering something unpleasant.

"That will have to be a story for another time," he tells me somberly, "I must head to work soon."

"When do you want me to leave?"

If he's heading to work I can't imagine him wanting to leave me here with his possessions. I may hold him dearly, but for all he knows I've changed into a thief. He cocks his with question, "Leave?"

"Or is there something I could do for you?"

To my surprise he bursts into laughter. His good humor returns after the brief leave. I glance down at my bare feet. He holds my hands in his, "I forgot how restless you are. Katara, we will talk later tonight. For now I want you to take it easy. You're very lucky you didn't catch a cold or worse, hypothermia. Think about the baby."

I instinctively reach for my stomach. Concern covers his grey eyes and I'm sure mine too. Gently, I rub my stomach, "There's got to be something I can do. I can't sit here all day."

I purse my lips. He studies me through narrowed. A grin spreads across his lips, "Later tonight I am taking you out to dinner. We are going to come home, have some hot chocolate and discuss some things."

My stomach churns at the idea of discussing certain things, "Aang, I-"

"For now, how would you feel about being my personal assistant for the day?"

"Okay, only for today. I will abide, but tonight we must go over everything. That includes my stay here," I can already see him building an argument but I throw him a look dismissing his statement as I had done many times when we were children.

"Okay?"

He smirks. His hand reaches out to shakes my hands, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

I slap his shoulder playfully as he reaches over for his briefcase.

* * *

I notice we're driving away from the center of the city to the edges. It's not a long ride though. My mouth pops opens as we near large gates. A large group of reporters stand outside. Their voices scream out simultaneously throwing questions in a way that mixes them and makes it almost impossible to figure out what is being asked. The gates open and close as I take a glimpse back.

"Is that news 4?"

Aang, however, is talking to his driver about who knows what. I look out the window of the shiny black Satomobile four doors Sedan. A beautiful building stands proud and tall, attached to it is factory of sorts that only adds to its magnificence. It disappears from our view as we enter the parking garage. Aang speaks some parting words as I step out. He takes my hand and leads me inside as the driver disappears.

"Sorry about that. I'll have to talk to Toph about the whole driver thing, not my style."

"From what I've heard and seen so far, I think she's got a point." I state in awe.

He grins with a doubtful nod. Silently we walk inside and I'm taken aback. The building is simple, yet classy and just so Aang. Eyes follow us and our intertwined hands. I feel a blush coming on, but I don't let go because even though Aang and I haven't seen each other in over a year, I still have the feeling of comfort around him. I fear I might do something as stupid as falling if I let go of him.

He on the other hands meets their stares with a gentle smile to which they return shyly, almost embarrassed. We don't wait much in that floor though. The elevators open and we step inside. The building has 12 floors and we head to the top.

"That was something."

"I try not to let it get to me," he tells me honestly.

"How do you do it?"

He leans his back on the wall, "I try to remember how I got here."

His eyes gain a certain look again. He looks so different and so unchanged at the same time. It's confusing. Part of me feels comfortable and the other wants to run as far as possible. I look down at our hands. They've far more rough than I remember, but the touch is still gentle.

"You're a terrible best friend."

He laughs out loud, "I lost your number and my phone. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I may, but you have a lot of explaining to do," I gesture around with my hands as grin spreads across my face.

He smirks from under his eyelashes. A shake of his head reminds me that he's still my goofy best friend. When the doors open, impressed once more. There are people at desks working, other sitting and waiting for who knows what. We approach a young woman. Her hair is pulled partially back and it flowed down her back and shoulders smoothly. Her soft brown bangs shift slightly to her right. Her face remained completely focused on the screen in front of her.

"Good morning Mr. White."

I blink in surprise, not once did her hands stop typing. Her voice was warm and confident as she greeted Aang. Aang smiled at her as she looked up from her task, "Good morning Onji, please have the reports ready for the meeting this afternoon."

"Yes sir." She responds in return, immediately returning to the job at hand.

Aang leads me through a set of doors. It's fairly large. There are a set of white couches. He has his large desk facing the doors. The room it's self is illuminated by the light trespassing through the large windows surrounding. Some paintings hang on the wall, but what really strikes me is the décor, soft colors such as orange, yellow, and hints of red spread across the room. Everything is neat and tight, but welcoming and with a surprising air of professionalism. It's a place where you get the job done. The feeling is odd to say the least.

"Nice place you got here."

"Well, it's like my second home," he sighs fondly. It doesn't take a genius to see he loves his job. I shake my head.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully. Aang left for a couple of meeting while I stayed with Onji to see if she needed any help. I mostly helped her run some errands and such. She was good company, though a little shy at first. When that wasn't going on, I stayed with Aang. I was quite happy helping him. Turns out my studies helped a lot when it came down to business. I helped him edit through some emails he was sending to potential clients. He says Onji usually takes care of making corrections, but they've been so busy lately, she's been struggling without an assistant.

"Do you guys ever have an off day?" I ask as Aang fixes his blazer.

"We used to," he tells me, "then the media happened."

I smile as we head out, "That's a good thing though."

We wave a fairway to Onji. She smiles politely before walking away. Aang nods in response, "Yes, but it's a bit stressful."

"More stressful than the circumstances in which we meet again?"

"Probably not, which reminds me," He adds seriously, "I believe we have some things to discuss."

I remain silent as we step into the car. Nerves and anxiousness consumes me again. I am not looking forward to this discussion. It's one we must have anyway.

**Hi guys! Long time it's been. I could probably give a bunch of reasons, but I doubt you guys care for them, so I'll stick to: I hope you guys enjoyed. With all the controversy of the last couple of chapters, I'm not sure if any of you enjoy this story. Doesn't inspire much writing for it like my other's do. **


End file.
